The purpose of MUSTT is to determine if electrophysiological programmed stimulation guided antiarrhythmic therapy can reduce the risk of sudden cardiac death in patients with coronary artey disease, left ventricular dysfunction and asymptomatic nonsustained ventricualr tachycardia who are known to be at high risk for sudden death.